Nashi
by nshawol56
Summary: Bagaimana jika seseorang yang berasal dari masa depan datang? dan ia bilang bahwa ia putri dari Lucy? apa yang membuatnya datang ke masa lalu?/"Tu-Tunggu apa kau Lucy masa depan?" /Ia menggelengkan kepala "Aku putrinya" /Lucy tak berkedip sebelum ia pingsan ditempat.


"Fairy tail…" Kata seorang gadis berjubah hitam memandang kagum gedung Fairy tail yang berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati gedung itu.

**.**

**.**

**Nashi**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail**

**Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**.**

_Krek.._

Decitan pintu yang menandakan seseorang masuk mengalihkan perhatian anggota guild. Seorang yang mengenakan jubah hitam itu berjalan lurus menuju bar. Terdengar sayup-sayup anggota guild yang berbisik dan menanyakan siapa orang itu?

Natsu adalah orang pertama yang bertanya "Siapa kau?" Tapi ia tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Natsu. Mira tersenyum ramah padanya "Hai? Umm.. siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Apakah Lucy Heartfillia ada di sini?" Tanyanya.

"Hey! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Dan kenapa kau menanyakan Lucy?" Natsu semakin kesal.

"Natsu! Diam!" Perintah Erza. Erza berjalan mendekati orang misterius itu "Siapa kau dan ada apa kau mencari Lucy?"

"Ohayoo Mina!" Sapa Lucy yang baru saja tiba. Lucy menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh karena.. suasana terasa sunyi. "A-ada apa ini?"

Orang berjubah itu menyadari kehadiran Lucy pun langsung berlari kearahnya. Semuanya sudah bersiap jika ia akan menyerang. Tapi ternyata ia memeluk Lucy dengan erat dan membuat mereka berdua jatuh karena Lucy tidak mampu menahan bebannya.

"Akhirnya…" Kata orang itu ia terdengar seperti, menangis? Lucy mengelus belakang kepalanya yang terasa sakit. "Si-siapa?"

"Akhirnya.. aku menemukanmu" Katanya dan membuka jubahnya. Mata Lucy terbelalak—tidak semuanya terkejut dan tidak percaya. Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang, wajahnya sama seperti Lucy hanya saja rambutnya pendek seperti Edo Lucy. Dari postur tubuhnya ia memiliki umur yang sama dengan Lucy.

"LUCY?!" Teriak semuanya.

"Tu-Tunggu apa kau Lucy masa depan?" Levy bertanya sembari membantu sahabatnya berdiri.

Ia menggelengkan kepala "Aku putrinya" Jawabannya jelas membuat yang lain tak percaya, bahkan Lucy tak berkedip sebelum ia pingsan ditempat.

"Lu-chan!"

"Lucy!"

"Luce!"

(^^)

Semuanya menunggu di bawah setelah merebahkan Lucy pada ruang kesehatan guild (?). Sepertinya kehadiran _seseorang _yang mirip dengannya itu membuat ia sangat terkejut.

"Jadi um.. apa maksudmu dengan kau putrinya Lucy?" Tanya Master Makarov. Semuanya sekarang sudah mengerumuni_nya._

"Yah.. aku, kalian lihat aku mungkin berumur sama dengan mamaku saat ini. tapi ketahuilah dia sudah berumur 41 tahun sekarang" Katanya sembari memainkan jarinya.

"41 tahun?!" Elfman berteriak "Lucy jelas sudah sangat tua"

"Kau lebih tua darinya paman Elfman. Kau berumur 48 tahun"

Mulut Elfman terbuka lebar "Setidaknya aku tahu aku masih hidup! Aku sungguh jantan!" Semuanya hanya bersweatdrop ria.

"Baiklah, jadi apa yang membawamu kesini? ke waktu kami? Ah.. sebelum itu siapa namamu?"

"Nashi" Nashi tersenyum lembut. Parasnya jelas sangat mirip Lucy. Natsu yang duduk disebelahnya pun dapat _blushing._ '_Ibu dan anak memang sama'_ pikirnya. "Aku kesini karena.. dalam beberapa tahun kedepan Acnologia akan kembali menyerang kita"

"APA?!"

"Tenang. Semuanya selamat. Hanya saja mamaku.." Nashi menahan tangisnya "Dia merelakan dirinya untuk dapat mengirim Acnologia ke dimensi lain menggunakan gerbang yang kalian hancurkan waktu itu"

"Bukankah gerbang itu telah hancur? Bagaimana Lucy bisa memakainya?" Tanya Gray tak mengerti. Nashi mengangguk "Tapi Zeref menggunakan sihirnya untuk membuat gerbang itu utuh kembali"

Natsu menggebrak meja dengan keras "Aku akan membakarnya jika aku bertemu dengannya nanti!" Tangan Natsu sudah mengeluarkan semburat api.

'_Orang ini sama saja dengan yang dimasa depan'_ Pikir Nashi.

"Jadi Nashi.. maksudmu dengan Lu-chan merelakan dirinya itu.."

"Dia ikut terhisap dalam gerbang itu.. atau lebih jelas dengan kata… uh.." Air mata Nashi sudah mulai mengalir dikedua pipinya "Ia tidak akan pernah kembali s_elamanya_"

"Maksudmu aku akan mati?" Kata Lucy yang baru saja sadar dan berjalan kearah mereka. Membuatnya jadi pusat perhatian. Nashi tidak dapat menahan dirinya. Ia berlari dan memeluk Lucy dengan erat. "Ma-Maafkan aku! Aku tidak bisa menyelamatknmu!" Nashi menangis di pelukan Lucy.

Lucy mengelus pelan punggung gadis yang suatu saat nanti menjadi putrinya itu. Lucy memangkuk wajah Nashi, Lucy tersenyum lembut "Tidak apa. Lagi pula ibu macam apa yang ingin anaknya terluka" Lucy mengelus kepala Nashi pelan.

Anggota lain yang melihat adegan mengharukan didepannya ini pun mulai berkaca-kaca. Beberapa orang sudah ikut menangis. Master Makarov pun sudah menyeka-nyeka cairan yang keluar dari hidungnya terus menerus. "Tapi apakah tidak ada cara yang lain untuk menghentikan Acnologia?" Tanya Mira dengan matanya yang masih sembab karena terharu.

"Ayahku mencoba menghentikannya tapi tidak ada cara yang lain"

"Berbicara tentang ayahmu.. apakah ayahmu juga berasal dari guild ini?" TanyaLisanna.

Nashi tersenyum sebelum mengangguk. Para pemuda di sana mulai _blushing_ berat. Siapakah yang beruntung mendapatkan Lucy?

"Pemuda itu sangat beruntung mendapatkan Lucy" Cana menyeringai.

"Cana ! Jangan berkata seperti aku ini sebuah barang!"

"Hey Lucy.. apa kau tidak penasaran? Siapa yang akan kau nikahi?"

"Love rival.. sebaiknya jangan Gray-sama!" Juvia memberikan Lucy tatapan tajamnya.

"A-ahaha.. aku tidak tahu Juvia, kenapa kau tidak tanya pada Nashi"

Juvia menghadap Nashi "Ayahku .. adalah penyihir terkuat" Katanya tersenyum ramah.

"Geez, banyak penyihir kuat di guild kita" Kata Jet.

"Ah.." Nashi menghadap Lucy ".. Umm.. Hey Ma—"

"Umm, Nashi.. karena saat ini kita berumur sama. Bisakah kau memanggilku dengan namaku saja?" Nashi tersenyum manis "Aye!"

"Aku hanya ingin bilang padamu Lucy.. jika pada saat kita melawan Acnologia.. turuti perkataan Ayah.." Nashi menghela nafasnya "Dengan begitu kita pasti dapat bersama hingga saat ini.."

Lucy menatap Nashi lama sebelum mengangguk "Tentu"

Nashi meghela nafas "Pastikan kau ingat! Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu" Lucy tersenyum lembut ,mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"Awwww~" Semuanya terharu melihat Lucy dan Nashi.

"Jadi.. kau kemari karena kau ingin memperingatkan Lucy?" Erza tersenyum. "Yup. Mama terkadang bodoh kau tahu?" Kata Nashi.

"Hey!" Protes Lucy. "Nashi" Panggil Mira. Membuatnya menghadapnya "Apa kau punya saudara?"

"Aku punya lima adik"

"Lima?!" Teriak mereka. Wajah Lucy memerah mendengarnya. "Awwh.. kurasa kau tidak perlu malu Lucy.. bahkan ayah pernah bilang padamu , ia ingin 30 anak saat aku masih berumur 10 tahun"

"Apa?! Siapa pemuda yang akan kunikahi itu! Ia ingin membuatku mati!" Lucy mengepalkan tangannya. "Ah.. Ji-chan" Nashi mencolek Master "Sepertinya mulai sekarang kau harus menyiapkan banyak dana"

"Huh?"

"Karena beberapa tahun kedepan guild ini akan penuh dengan anak-anak yang memiliki kekuatan hebat. Dan jangan lupa '_penghancur kota'_?" Nashi tertawa kecil.

Seketika Master Makarov pun menangis "Waa! Aku tahu kalian akan membuatku hancur!" Semuanya pun tertawa.

"Bibi Levy.." Panggil Nashi , Levy tersenyum kearahnya "Sebaiknya kau harus ingat dimasa depan nanti, kau harus menikah dulu sebelum kau hamil"

"A-Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mungkin.."

"Tidak dapat menahannya ne, Levy-chan" Lucy menyikut tangannya. "Waaaa! Nashi! Harusnya kau jangan bercerita seperti itu!" Levy membenamkan wajahnya pada lengannya. "Tck, Kau payah kecil" Kata Gajeel.

"Natsu? Tidak seperti biasanya kau diam?" Tanya Lisanna pada teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Kau memikirkan siapa yang dinikahi Lucy, benarkan Flame head?" Gray menaikan satu alisnya.

"Aku tidak!"

"Kau iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Kau ingin berkelahi, huh?"

"Berhenti!" Teriakan Nashi membuat mereka berhenti "Paman Gray dan Paman Natsu memang terus berkelahi"

'_Nashi memanggilku paman.. itu berarti aku tidak akan bersama_ Lucy' Pikir Natsu dan Gray.

"Baiklah.. semuanya.. aku senang mengunjungi kalian disini, tapi aku harus kembali.. ayahku bisa saja melakukan hal bodoh saat aku pergi" Nashi berpamitan.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah krystal dari kantong jubahnya. "Kita akan bertemu nanti" sebuah lubang hitam terbuka di hadapan mereka. Nashi memeluk Lucy untuk yang terakhir kalinya "Ingat yang aku katakan padamu" Lucy tersenyum, menangguk pelan.

Nashi menghadap anggota Fairy tail yang lain ia melambaikan tangan "Ah.. Paman Natsu.. aku menitipkan Lucy padamu…"

"Tentu saja! Lucy _nakamak_u!" Nashi tersenyum "Terima kasih paman.." Ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju lubang waktu "Atau harus kupanggil_**.. Ayah**_.." katanya dengan suara pelan. Tapi cukup untuk Natsu dengar.

Dengan begitu Nashi menghilang bersama dengan lubang waktu yang tertutup. "Haah.. kau harus lebih berhati-hati di masa depan Lu-chan!" Levy memeluknya. "Lucy.. dengar perkataan putrimu" Erza mengelus kepalanya. Lucy hanya tertawa.

Natsu adalah satu-satunya orang yang masih berdiri dimana lubang waktu tertutup. "Gi hee, kau pasti senang salamander?" Kata Gajeel menampakan cengirannya.

Natsu mendengus sebelum tersenyum menyeringai _"Siapa sangka akulah pemuda beruntung itu"._

.

.

Yup! Done! Bagaimana? ^^ aku tidak tahu Nshi itu cewek apa cowok? jadi kusesuaikan saja dengan ceritaku :)


End file.
